Haunted
by Ceres217
Summary: Twelve years after season 7s end. Chris and Wyatt grew up without their knowledge about magic. But suddenly strange things are happening. Which new threat wants Chris on his side? Okay: bad summary… but I didn’t want to reveal to much already. Just try it
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Twelve years after season 7s end. Chris and Wyatt grew up without their knowledge about magic. But suddenly strange things are happening. Which new threat wants Chris on his side? (Okay: bad summary… but I didn't want to reveal to much already. Just try it.)

**A/N:** I know I am starting to many new stories, while I should better finish one….But - no it's not the inspiration problem – I have so many ideas at the moment, so I thought that I first show you all my ideas first and then I can always choose between them. I promise that I will update soon: One week left and I finally have holidays, so be patient. And as information: At the moment there is only one story left, which I haven't updated yet.

I know that this beginning may not sound so interesting, but I ask you to give me a chance to show you what it's about (which actually could take a few chapters). I also have to say that this story hardy contains Invented Character – the Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris and Wyatt will be the main characters, so don't worry.  
It also is a pretty short chapter, because I have no time for more today: again sorry. But it introduces everybody I need - I think.

Let's start reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

He was thirteen years old. Thirteen.

And his parents were treating him like a six year old child. It wasn't fair… especially because they didn't treat his brother like that.

Okay… he had to admit that he had brought himself into a lot of troubles the last two years…. But he was a boy and a teenager: his friends weren't that much different. And they surely didn't get so many penalties

One week "house arrest" – typical … and it was the second time this week… because he actually never listens to his parents. Like today. It was 24 o'clock and he was just waiting for his parents to fall asleep, so he could sneak out again.

He just couldn't miss today. The rumors said that this was supposed to be THE party… and even Wyatt was going.

He and Wyatt - that was a special subject. They were brothers – they actually only had each other… but they were also totally different. He, Chris was always the trouble child. He used every occasion to cause troubles… he knew that his parents were already desperate – but they weren't even his parents. Maybe that was the reason why he was acting like that – only god knew. Wyatt acted towards this subject totally different. He wasn't somebody who only learned the whole time. He had fun and he loved sport too. But nevertheless he had never caused so many troubles as Chris had. They both loved their parents … but since Chris and Wyatt had found the adopting papers by accident and their parents had finally admitted that they weren't their real parents, Chris had acted strange. It was like a shock for him, while Wyatt still loved his parents. Chris had asked for some answers about his real parents and he wanted to see some pictures of them, but they had only told that they had been very good friends and they died at an accident. And strangely they had only one photo of them… and you couldn't even see them clearly. But Chris nevertheless had kept the picture under his pillow.

Chris just wanted to leave his room. His hand was already at the door knob. As he suddenly felt a hard/rough breeze and he heard a whistle. He turned around, but there was nothing… and then it was as if he was pulled into something and the next second his surrounding was black and white. He couldn't move. He saw three women standing in a … basement. They were reading a piece of paper… and there was standing somebody. A man… and suddenly the man was jerkingas if he was in pain. And then … Chris saw in shock that the man was exploding and he took with him the three women.

Chris cried in shock. And he was pushed back into reality. "NO!" and he collapsed on the floor.

-----

Maria and Andy Perry woke up as they heard the voice of their youngest son crying. "Chris!" Maria immediately said and ran into his room, followed by her husband. They both were shocked as they saw him lying unconscious on the floor. "Chris!" Maria immediately kneeled next to him. She touched his forehead and she began to panic as she felt him burning up. "He is burning." Andy immediately took him in his arm and laid him on his bed and Maria rushed to the bathroom to search for medicine and to get/fetch some cold towels.

"Maybe we should call the ambulance." Andy said as she came back.

"It's just a fever." Maria said confidently.

"From one second to another? Maria… he is unconscious!" Andy said.

"You are a doctor… do something." She said annoyed.

"I already checked him… that's not normal… really." He said and looked seriously to his wife.

She got pale…. "Oh god." She whispered and immediately ran to the phone.

-----

It was six in the morning as Chris woke up again. He was lying in the infirmary. As he opened his eyes he saw his family in the room – sleeping.

His mother was sitting on a chair next to his bed - her head was lying on his sheet. His father and his brother were sitting next to each other on the two chairs, which were standing at the wall. But the second he tried to move an inch his mother immediately awoke.

"Chris? "She asked half sleeping.

As Andy and Wyatt heard Maria's voice they immediately awoke.

"Chris... thank god." Chris father immediately said and rushed over to his son.

"That's the punishment for sneaking out everyday, even when you have house arrest." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Not funny." Chris said ironically and rolled with his eyes at Wyatt.

"I am fine... when can I go?" Chris asked fast. After his parents had finally let him go.

"The doctor still has to do some checks, I guess." Andy answered.

"Do you remember what happened?" his mother asked him.

Chris thought for a while, but then he said: "No."

He wasn't really sure why he had lied to her at that moment, but somehow he had the feeling that it was better that way. And besides… it was just a dream.

* * *

Meanwhile in San Francisco Joanna Warren Montana was working in the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for herself and her husband. Thankfully her fife year old daughter spent the week with her uncle. 

"Joanna!" Richard said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Joanna immediately turned around. She knew exactly why her husband was yelling, but she played the innocent. "Yes honey?" she asked.

"What the hell have you done with my chocolate? I brought fife packages yesterday and now I can't find any of them." Richard said half smiling half honest.

"You know exactly that it's not healthy to eat chocolate before breakfast." She needled him.

"Let me guess you ate it on your own yesterday." He said back with a smile and kissed her passionately.

"Well…maybe." She said and grinned.

Suddenly Joanna heard a quiet whispering which she couldn't understand.

"What?" she asked confused. But her husband looked back at her confused.

"Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Didn't you hear somebody whisper?" she asked, but Richard only looked at her confused and shook his head.

Joanna began to panic for a second … somehow she knew what it could mean and she also knew that Richard knew it too, but she just ignored it … it just couldn't be, not after all those years.

* * *

In another part of San Francisco in a penthouse apartment Kira Warren was working on the newest issue of her magazine, as her daughter and some of her friends came running in. "Mom... Jimmy said that there is a new film in the cinema which we just can't miss… Can you lend us some money? Please… we will be back for dinner, I promise." Melinda asked with the sweet look, which her mother just couldn't resist. 

So Kira just rolled her eyes and smiled at Melinda. "As long as your friends parents are okay with it too." She asked, which the other children answered with a nod. "Okay… you find the money in my pocket." Kira told her 8 year old daughter. With these words the children immediately ran out of the room. "Thanks mom." Melinda fast added.

Kira smiled happily. Melinda was just perfect… actually the only reason why she could still laugh. Of course Jason was perfect too. But she missed her… she missed her so much. She was happy that she at least didn't lose both.

But the whole hiding, it had caused a lot of strength and she was happy that she had her job as advice columnist back - well actually she now owned her own magazine.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

**A/N:** Although there aren't so many people reading this story. I decided to update this one first, because I was somehow inspired. Would love to get some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yes?" Kira said as she went to the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Dean, but is your husband at home?" A familiar voice said behind the door, but Kira couldn't really place from where she knew it.

"Who is there?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Chief Inspector Morris from the Police Department. It's really important that I talk to your husband.

Kira couldn't breath for a second. Morris? Darryl Morris? After all these years? And what the hell had he to talk to Jason for?

She carefully opened the door… not sure whom she would see when she opened the door… but it was really him… of course older now. But still him.

Kira gasped. Her voice trembled. "D… I mean Inspector Morris… my husband is at his office at the moment, but he will come home in about 20 minutes, or so. Shall I call him? What is it about anyway?" She asked.

As Darryl saw Jason's wife he had the weird feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but it was like a memory from a long past time.

"Do we know each other?" Darryl asked carefully.

Kira smiled at him… she thought about it… if she should tell him, but then she thought about their promise … "No… I don't think so." She said.

She is young, Darryl thought… he didn't know that Jason had such a young wife… well he actually didn't know about Jason at all, till he contacted him three weeks ago.

"It's something private." Darryl answered Kira's previous question.

"Well I am his wife…" Kira said and she saw that Darryl felt uncomfortable. "Oh… were are my manners. Do you want to come in and wait for him or shall I leave him a message?" Kira said.

Darryl looked at his watch… "Well I think I could wait for him… in case I don't disturb you…" Darryl said.

"Oh no… come in." Kira said friendly. "Can I bring you a café, or tea?" she asked.

"A coffee would be great…" Darryl said.

Kira immediately went over to the kitchen and prepared some coffee. As she came back with the coffee she saw that Darryl had sat down at the table where she had been working before. He was looking at the pictures of her family.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Miss Dean." Darryl said as she gave him his cup.

"Thanks. Do you have children Inspector Morris?" Kira asked.

He smiled. "Yes. Two sons. 18 and 20. My oldest is studying medicine right now. He plans to be a doctor someday and my other son…"

Darryl was interrupted by the front door, which was opened.

"Honey, I am home." Jason said as he came into the living room. "The meeting wasn't as long as I…" Jason said as he saw the guest and his smiling wife.

"Hi. This Inspector wanted to talk to you." Kira said. She saw how Jason went pale and he gave Kira an apologizing look.

"Darryl. I didn't expect you today." Jason said.

"I am sorry to disturb you. But it's really important. Can we talk in private? It's about the thing we talked about last week." Darryl said.

Jason gave Kira an excusing look and nodded. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to know.

"My office." He said and led him to it. He closed the door behind them.

"I am sorry. But I fear your guess was right. We found a few unsolved, mysterious deaths in your mentioned area. All with the same symbol somewhere on their body." Darryl said and Jason sighed.

"I thought I tell you now. Although I have no idea what we are going to do now." Darryl admitted.

"Could is cause a sensation?" Jason asked.

"No. The areas are typical for a few deaths. Gangs, if you know what I mean. And some of the victims don't even have real names." Darryl calmed him down.

"Good. Don't worry. I think I know what to do." Jason said in thoughts.

Darryl looked confused. "You know where…" he asked, but Jason stopped him with a gesture.

"Not here. Not now. Thanks for your help. I am sorry that I involved you in this… but I didn't know whom else I should ask… I will call you, if I have news." Jason said and Darryl saw that he was pale. Well who wouldn't be. The week Jason had visited him, he hadn't felt different.

"Yeah… call me." Darryl said. He gave Jason an envelope and the two left the room.

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Dean." Darryl said politely.

"Yes. Likewise." Kira answered as she and Jason led him out.

* * *

As she closed the door, Kira turned around abruptly.

"What the hell was this about?" Kira asked.

"I guess you accidentally overheard our conversation?" Jason asked.

"What do you expect? Darryl Morris appears in front of our door. After 12 years. And he has to talk to you in private?" Kira said a little bit hysterical.

"I am not angry. And I really didn't want you to learn it this way." Jason excused.

"Learn what? Jason…" Kira asked, although deep inside she already knew what had happened. But it just couldn't be. Not after all those years.

Jason handed the envelope Darryl had given him over to his wife with a serious look.

Kira opened it and took out some pictures. A dead man. Wide opened eyes and his body seemed to have been burned for a few seconds.

"What?" She asked confused and disgusted. She wasn't used to this anymore.

"Look at the next picture." Jason told her.

The next picture showed a close up of the man's ankle. Actually the whole leg was full of tattoos with different signs and pictures, but on the ankle, on the right there was a symbol, which looked too familiar to her, to be ignored.

Kira closed her eyes. Her free hand touched her forehead. She sighed and went to the couch to sit down. After a while she looked up again. She looked at her husband.

"You have to be kidding me right?" she said.

""I am sorry…I.." Jason tried to defend himself.

"Last week… Darryl said you talked with him last week right. And all the time you didn't tell me?" Kira asked loud.

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to irritate you. It could have been a coincidence." Jason tried to calm Kira down.

"This is never a coincidence. Oh god." Kira said. She was standing now again.

"What about Melinda? Oh god. Why after all those years? I have to call P…. Joanna and…" Kira started panic and tears were running down her face. Jason immediately went over to her and hugged her.

"We will manage this. I am sure we will find a way out of this mess and everything is going to be okay." Jason said.

Kira nodded then she looked up to Jason.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You know we have our photographs everywhere. They photograph everything. About three weeks ago, I got these pictures. The story wasn't interesting – he was some homeless and we had more important stories, so these pictures were never shown. Other newspaper didn't talk about it either. I checked. I recognized the triquetra. I thought maybe it was a coincidence. But to be sure I looked through a few other photos and found another homeless, who had the tattoo. He died about four weeks ago at the other side of the city. I still thought it could be coincidence… so I went to the police department and talked to Darryl. I asked him if he could find some more victims. And he of course understood and helped me." Jason explained.

"Jason… You should have talked to me. I am your wife. If you are right, all this is about me. A message for me." Kira said and sighed. She looked stressed and sad.

"I guess I will call Joanna. I have to talk to her about all this." Kira said and went into their bedroom and locked the door. Jason sighed. He knew she wouldn't handle it well. Hell, he didn't either. He didn't even really understand, what exactly was going on.

* * *

Chris was home again. He was doing his homework. Well actually he was drawing. He was good at drawing. He draw the faces of the women he had seen. But as he finished he ripped the paper into pieces. And threw the whole work into the wastebasket. It was just a dream. But then he decided to go to his brother's room. He knocked.

"Yes?" Wyatt said.

"Can I come in?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Wyatt said. He sat at his table and was studying.

"So… Do I have to fear that you get unconscious any minute?" he asked.

"Very funny" Chris said and sat down on Wyatt's bed.

"So?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt… have you ever thought about mysterical stuff?" Chris asked and he could see on his brother's face that he thought he was crazy.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"I mean. Astrology, Witches, Aliens, Angels…. I don't know. Do you think that there are such things? Or people who can do things others can't?" Chris asked.

"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked, half laughing.

"You know what… never mind." Chris said, just as their mother entered Wyatt's room.  
"Chris … I don't want you to talk about such things." Mary said seriously.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"We didn't raise you to be a believer in supernatural things. I don't want to hear this subject in this house." She said cold.

"What? What the matter with you. This was a private conversation and why do you care anyway? I can talk about what I want and you can't forbid me anything anyway, because you are not my mother." Chris said angrily and rushed out of his brother's room and left the house with a loud bang of the front door.

"Chris… Chris!" Mary ran after her son, but he was gone already.

"Mom? What was this all about?" Wyatt asked confused. He had never seen his mother like this and Chris was overreacting too.

"Damn it…." Mary cursed and hit against the wall, a tear running down her face.

-to be continued-


End file.
